Where Is My Love?
by campcoskuro
Summary: Angeal is spending too much time with Zack and Genesis decide's to change that.


Where's My Love?

Warnings-yaoi(boyxboy), and swaering.

Pairing-GenesisxAngeal

Genesis couldn't wait. He'd gotten his hair cut, he bought some new clothes, and even a new earing that matched his sword. He was so exited to see Angeal's reaction. When he arrived home he found Zack and Angeal talking about something on the couch. They quieted down when he entered the room. The ginger walked over, wrapped his arms around Angeal from behind and kissed his neck.

"Hey, Babe."

Angeal only brushed his hand along Genesis's jaw line and continued talking, never even gazing at the other's new look.

"Angeal?" The raven finally turned to him and kissed him.

"Love you too." he said, obviouly not listening. Genesis stood up and stormed into the kitchen. Angeal had been spending more and more time with his 'puppy' lately. The ginger wouldn't have cared if he payed at least some attention to him but instead he acted as though he wasn't even there.  
>_<p>

The next day at the Shinra building, Zack couldn't seem to get away from the redhead's wrath. He'd 'accidentally' tripped him twice, slapped a 'kick me' sign on his back, and at lunch he was quite sure he knew who put salt in his coffee instead of sugar. The raven decided to talk to Angeal to see if he knew what was going on. He found his mentor and pulled him aside for a chat.

"What's up with Genesis? He won't stop bugging me!" Angeal straightened up his uniform which had gotten slightly messed up with Zack's tug on it.

"What do you mean?"

"The 'kick me' sign, the tripping, and everything else!"

"Strange. I can speak with him if you'd like."

"Please do! He's driving me nuts!  
>_<p>

Angeal found Genesis reading LOVELESS while sitting on the side of a large fountain. It was a perfect picture. The cherry blossoms were falling all around the ginger and fluttering to the water's surface. Regaining his train of thought, Angeal walked over to the redhead and sat beside him.

"Hey. You ok, Gen? Zack said-"

"Don't say that horrid name!" Genesis shouted and clamped his book shut, shocking the raven.

"Whoa, whoa! Gen, what is it?"

"Heh. I can't believe it! You still haven't noticed, have you? New hair, new clothes, and new jewlery but no new reaction!" he said and turned away. Realizing how oblivious he'd been to his hurt lover's attempts to get his attention made a wave of guilt fall over him.

"I'm sorry. I do like it, though." he said and put his arm around the ginger, who struggled and pushed away.

"Ha! Nice try!"

"Genesis, come on." Angeal pleaded and tried to embrace the ginger once more.

"Don't touch me you...you douche bag!" The raven knew Genesis was upset and didn't mean it but none the less, he wanted things to be right again. He grabbed the ginger's wrist and pulled him close, making him push and hit the raven's chest. Refusing to let go, Angeal wasn't paying enough attention and tripped, causing them to fall into the petal covered water. "Look what you've done!" the ginger complained, still trying to get away.

"Would you shut up?" Genesis stared at Angeal, knowing it was unlike him to speak to him like that. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't notice, ok? But why are you taking it out on Zack?" Things were quiet for a while and Genesis' face grew more and more red.

"You don't see ME anymore...I know you're his teacher but what about me? I'm your boyfriend. Doesn't that mean anything?" Angeal smiled and held the ginger then looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. We've been discussing something lately but you're right. I didn't mean to ingore you. You know I truly love you, Genesis. No one can replace you...not even Zack." he said and kissed the ginger passionately. The smaller SOLDIER couldn't stay mad at the raven after that. He wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They remained like that for a while until they needed air. Genesis nuzzled into angeal's neck and sighed.

"Thank you."

"Genesis?"

"Yes." The ginger felt his love tremble slightly.

"What Zack and I have been talking about, well...I may not have a ring or a special speech but...I love you more than anything. Genesis...please...please Marry me." The smaller SOLDIER stared at the raven in disbelief. It took a moment to sink in but eventually the ginger pulled his love in for another kiss, pressing his lips firmly to the other's and nearly drowning them both. Angeal pulled back and smiled. "Please tell me that's a-"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" he said as he teared up and buried his flushed face into Angeal's chest.

Zack smiled from his watch point, happy to see his mentor's dreams had indeed come true.

The End 


End file.
